1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for displaying current room or environmental temperature on a radio telephone, and particularly to a method of and an apparatus for displaying current or environmental temperature on a radio telephone by using a dial key pad on a portable radiophone receiver or on a fixed radiophone base of the radio telephone during a non-speaking mode.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, the radio telephone is a radio transmitter and radio receiver used together for two-way telephone communication by radio. Instead of a cord connecting a telephone receiver and a telephone base used in a conventional standard table telephone, the radio telephone utilizes radio.
However, the dialing, and speech paths formed by a telephone transmitter and a telephone receiver of the radio telephone when connection of a call is achieved, the same as those of the conventional standard table telephone.
The transmitter and receiver, and the connecting cord of the conventional standard table telephone are respectively replaced by a portable telephone receiver and high frequency signals, whereby the convenience of telephone communication and mobility of the radio telephone is achieved.
In the conventional radio telephone, a portable radiophone receiver or a fixed radiophone base has an LCD used for speech purposes only. The LCD displays only the receiver's telephone numbers.
Accordingly, a separate temperature gauge is needed for measuring room or environment temperature, such as a digital temperature gauge. The digital temperature gauge includes a separate LCD for displaying temperature and means for driving the LCD.